Salvation
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Hinami wonders if Ayato truly loves her, and one day finally musters the courage to finally confront him about it.


She laid there. Watching the steady rising and falling of his chest. The question once again bubbling up to the surface as she thought back to earlier that night.

It had just like any regular night for the two of them. Hunting and killing another human being. She stood there. Watching in awe as he tore the man's heart straight from his chest. It was still beating as blood spilled down his arm. Then he offered it to her causing her to turn beet red. She couldn't refuse. It was a gift from him, and he hardly give anyone gifts. He placed the heart in her hands. She could feel it's slowed beating. How could it even be possible to still beat. She squeezed causing the slowed beating to go to a stop. Meanwhile Ayato began to cut the man apart, and putting bits of his flesh in a duffle bag. She turned her attention back to the heart. The question lingered in the back of her mind. It had been bothering since they began their relationship.

The problem wasn't nor Misaki for that matter Aogiri. Many of the members didn't have a problem with the relationship. Though one day she overheard a ghoul mention that his is happy Ayato was screwing a ghoul instead of that human girl.

The human girl. The human girl who laid in a pool of her own blood while Ayato sobbed above her, holding their newborn daughter in his arms. The girl who did exactly what he did to that man earlier. The girl who somehow managed to question his very being. Questions about her would hunt Hinami. She would lie in bed at night and wonder. Who the girl really was and why he would want anything to do with her.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but the nothing came out. She held the heart closer to her own as it began to race. Ayato looked up. His darkened red eyes stared back at her own. He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

She held the heart tighter. Quickly shaking her head. "No. No. I'm fine. Let's go before anyone starts to worry."

Then they left the alley leaving only leaving splatters of blood.

Soon afterwards they went back to his place, and destroy his sheets. Now here she was, The question bubbling back up to the surface. She clutched her pillow. She wanted to ask him so many times. After they finished their training sessions. When he left Misaki behind with her before heading off on another assignment form Aogiri. She had so many opportunities but she always ended up falling short of asking him. At first she didn't understand her reluctance then she finally figured it out. It was because she feared his answer.

_Ayato._ She reached a hand out. Her fingers brushing his cheek. He groaned and she yanked her hand back. Unaware of her racing heartbeat. _What I'm I doing? What would I do if he wakes up? But..._She clung tighter to the pillow. _I need to know….I have to know..how he feels..._Her vision became blurry as she finally drifted into unconscious.

...

Ayato grumbled when rays of sunlight struck his face. He clenched his teeth and sat up. He groaned about his rude awakening while brushing back his hair. His dark eyes glazed over at Hinami. She stood by the window, and clutching a coffee mug in her hands. His dark t-shirt reaching down to her knees. He suddenly noticed a sadness hidden in her amber eyes.

_Jeez what's her problem now? _He slid out from beneath the covers. Throwing on his pants, and walking towards her. He leaned his back agistment the windowsill. "Moring."

"Moring."

_Why the hell is everything so awkward. _He decided to ignore the odd feeling. "So do you by any chance got plans today because if you don't I was wondering if you c-"

"Ayato, can I ask you something?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Huh? I guess. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well...I.."

"Spit it."

"It's about…."

Ayato meanwhile used all of his willpower to keep himself from screaming. Despite being together for almost two months she still acted like this. All red and stuttering on every word, and she would only do this with him. He sighed. "Just tell me already." _For god's sake. She's not even looking at me._

"Chigusa." She stared up. Her gaze hardened. All fear had vanished from her eyes. "Tell me about her."

He had to try really hard to keep his jaw from dropping. She wanted to know about _her. _The girl whole had shattered his world. Not because she was a fucking dove.(though that should have been a dealbreaker). She made him feel things that he worked hard to make himself grow numb to. Without realizing it he opened his heart to her. He never should have because in the end they never meant for each other. Aogiri and the CCG pretty much took care of that.

"Ayato please." She begged.

He released another heavily sigh. "Fine. I give a short summary about her. She was beautiful. Smart though she did some really stupid shit. She was a dove, so that fucking sucked. And unlike most people in my life she accepted me for who I am."

"She accepted you."

"She accepted the fact that I was a ghoul."

"Oh. How pretty was she. Be honest."

His eyes grew wider. "Hinami what is this really all about?"

"I'm just curious about Misaki's mother."

"Bullshit. I never heard of a girl who wanted to ask about an ex so casually."

"I…" She closed her eyes. Forcing her tears back. "Want to know how you feel about me."

His eyes looked ready to pop out of their skull. _What? She can't be serious. _He stared at her. She was trying hard to kept her complre. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks, but she refused to avert her gaze. He never thought she would ask him something like that. Honestly after Chigusa's death. He refused to love another being. Refusing to allow another person into his heart. Then she came. The little pathetic,pacifist, bookworm who should have already been dead. Then she somehow surprised him. Training herself to exhaustion, and growing stronger. _Actually _being able to win fights. Taking care of Misaki, and teaching her to read. Not only did she change mentally but physically too. Starting to develop a hint of curves. This transformed form a weak girl into a strong beautiful woman. Then that feeling came back. He fought every time until that night. When she confronted him about the bunny.

"Please just tell me already. If you don't love then I'm okay with it."

He never wanted too. It was supposed to be nothing. Just a bunch of meaningless sex, but then instead. _I guess the past decided to fucking repeat itself. _He damn right refused to feel this way again. The pain was too much and annoying to deal with. Then Hinami came and ruined his perfect plan of being alone.

And he didn't regret it.

"Hinami." His fingers brushed her trembling lips. If only she knew how she made him feel. How she fucking saved him form the pain of Chigusa's loss. The support she gave him rising Misaki on his own. Proving to him once again that strength was not only physical. He wanted to confess it all. But the words refuse to leave his mouth. He decided that words just wouldn't be enough to tell how he really felt.

The next thing she knew she found herself pinned onto the bed. Her face became a blazing scarlet. "A-Ayato what are y-" Her words became cut off by of press of lips. She closed her eyes as a hand snuck up her shirt. Fingers brushing underneath her breast, and she found herself moaning at the sensation. _Wait he never answered my question. _"Aya-" He cut her off by lifting her shirt over her head. She closed her eyes. Her face grew redder when he began to kiss her chest. His mouth attacked her nipple. Soon he was biting, twisting, pulling, and sucking tell she her vision became blurry. All she could vocalize was his name, and tugging his roots forcing his mouth the plunge deeper. Then he pulled away and repeated the process all the while she screamed and moaned. Soon he pulled away. Staring down at her flushed face. Saliva dripped down his chin. He brushed the bangs from her flushed face, and pulled her close.

"Hinami you are my salvation." He murmured into her shoulder. Intoxicating himself in her scent. "But.." He pulled away to stare into her amber eyes. "I will always love Chigusa too. I mean she's the mother of my child. But." He cupped her face. "I love you too."

She smiled and pulled him closer. "I need to tell you something else."

He groaned and stared up at her. "What is it now?"

"Well you see I'm…." She bit her lower lip. "Pregnant."

She had never seen his eyes go so wide in since she first came to Aogiri. Then they went back to their normal size. "How far?"

She felt more blood rush to her face. "Well...about a couple weeks."

"Hm I see." Then it went quiet. Neither of them moved. Then he spoke. "Marry me."

"What?!" She shrieked. "We're still only teenagers, and there's the baby, and Misaki, and everyone at Aogiri. What will they say? And what if w-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. His gaze hard. "Hinami just hear me out. Okay."

She nodded.

"I love you. You love me. Miskai-oh you get the point. Will you just say yes already."

"I…"

He sighed. "Look if you don't want to then that's fine." He pulled himself out bed, but a hand grabbed his arm. Pulling him back into her arms. More tears pooled her dark chocolate eyes. Her soft bubblegum lips curled into a smile as she pulled him closer.

Her next words caused him to smile.

**A/n I am back baby! Hey everybody and sorry about the long wait. I had a few questions about the other "woman", Misaki's birth mother, and how Ayato feels about Hinami. And if you still have any questions just PM me, and I'll answer then. Also I will began to post the next half of How I met her soon. Ounce school comes out. I'll have a lot more time to work on it. And till then reviews are respected :)**


End file.
